Elsword
Elsword Specialty Elsword is a master swordsman that excels at close range combat. He's quick on his feet and can hack and slash with the best of them. Not only can he dish it out but he can take a lot of punishment as well. His only real weakness is magic but in his mind, there's nothing a sharp piece of steel can't beat. Special Ability Main Article: Way of the Sword The "Way of the Sword" ability (initially exclusive to Elsword prior to Elesis's release) enables him to utilize energy gained through attacks and skills into 2 types of auras: Aura of Destruction and Aura of Vitality. Background Elsword, an ambitious yet hot headed young swordsman, trained by the leader of the Red Knights, his sister Elesis. Elesis left her little brother to lead a mission, never to return. Elsword now searches the land for two things; the stolen Elstone, the precious gem that powers the continent of Elrios, and his missing sister. First Class Advancement Elsword is required to be Lv15 to begin his first class advancement. Knight #Begin the quest by talking with Lenphad at the Equipment Shop in Elder Village. #Kill 15 Bomber Mongs in 2-4 on any difficulty. #Kill 14 Jango & Kid Phoru in 2-4 on hard or higher. #Talk to the Accessory Shop Owner in Elder, Luichel #Complete 2-4 on Very Hard within 15 minutes. After completing the Knight quest chain, Elsword can decide between advancing as a Sword Knight, Magic Knight, or Sheath Knight. Click job names below to see what must be done after advancing to Knight. [[Sword Knight#Sword Knight 2|''Sword Knight]] [[Magic Knight#Magic Knight 2|Magic Knight]] [[Sheath Knight#Sheath Knight 2|Sheath Knight]] Skill Tree Combos Skills Theme Gallery See Elsword/Gallery. Trivia *In the Japanese version of the game, Elsword's name is shortened to '''Els'. *Elsword is often referred to as Elboy to avoid confusion between the game and character. *Elsword's older sister is Elesis. **Elsword's sister was originally named Elsa before the release of Elesis. *Although Elsword does have magic power in his body (this explains his ability to use skills like Flame Geyser and Triple Geyser), he doesn't always relies on it. **A reason why he does not use it often until becoming a Magic Knight or Sheath Knight, is that he couldn't control it without the help of a ritual or magical artifact. *Elsword's backstory is based off of Elesis Sieghart, a character in a separate MMO created by KoG called Grand Chase. **According to the Naver Blog, a Korean blog post created by KoG, Elsword is depicted as Elesis Sieghart's younger brother. This relationship was seemingly originally scrapped for copyright reasons as both games were hosted by different companies, but a slightly different Elesis was eventually implemented in Elsword (game); at the same time, Elsword (character)'s place in Grand Chase was confirmed by the Naver Blog. *Elsword has gone through more separate aesthetic changes than any other character since release. **These changes include Model Shape (About 3 Variations), facial textures (About 3 variations, not including Infinity Sword.), and height change. *According to the official biodata he: **Has his birthday on December 27th. ***He shares that same birthday as Aisha. **Has B blood type. **155cm and 54kg when 13 years old (base) and different weights upon advancing into different 1st job. ***158cm and 55kg (Sheath Knight), 57kg (Sword Knight), 54kg (Magic Knight) at the age of 15 (1st job) ***164cm and 57kg (Sheath Knight), 60kg (Sword Knight), 56kg (Magic Knight) at the age of 16 (2nd job).